Dead, Again
by maranjade
Summary: Yusuke's dead, again. But this time there's a mystery surrounding his death, no one knows how he died, why he died, or even who killed him. Well, someone knows but they're not talking. Two parter. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

Dead, Again

Chap 1

"Man, Keiko's gonna kill me." Yusuke whines from his position of lying on the couch in Koenma's office. He had to learn how to make furniture appear out of nowhere; maybe it worked like Kurama's plants?

Koenma snorts as he overlooks the calm teen. "That may be a little hard to do since you're dead already."

Shrugging the Mazoku turns an eye on the teenager godling. "Then why don't you just pop me back to life again?"

"Yusuke that was a one time deal! Not to mention the fact that father forbade me from having any contact with you once your demon blood woke up."

"Not that you listened." Yusuke interrupts.

The princling glares at this ex-spirit detective. "The point is I can't bring you back to life. This is your third death-"

"Really, I lost count."

Koenma ignores Yusuke's sarcasm. "If you would just tell me the circumstances of your death then we could move this right along." Koenma informs the boy.

Yusuke grins as he stares up at the ceiling. "Thought you had a book for all that stuff. Why don't you just read it out of there?"

Koenma mumbles something incoherent.

"What was that?" Yusuke demands glaring at the prince.

"You heard me." Koenma states sighing as Yusuke merely lifts an eyebrow. "I said I would if we could find it."

The teen punk's mouth drops open. "That's what I thought you said. How the hell do you lose someone's life story?"

"I didn't lose it, the ogres did!" Koenma defends sucking furiously on his pacifier. The godling frowns as Yusuke stands and heads for the door. "Wait a minute! Yusuke, where are you going?"

"To see the other reactions when Botan tells them I'm dead."

Koenma sputters. "You can't just go!" He exclaims wide-eyed.

"Watch me." Yusuke replies automatically.

"At least tell us where you died so we can gather your body!" Koenma calls after the boy getting no response.

--------------------

"I knew something was wrong when Puu disappeared but, he's dead?" Yukina asks unbelievingly.

Botan nods slowly, she had gathered everyone at Genkai's temple per the psychic's instructions before telling them. Even Hiei showed.

"How'd he die?" Shizuru asks comforting the shocked Keiko.

The ferry girl winced knowing this was going to end badly. "We don't know." The response was explosive.

"Don't know!"

"How can you not know?"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Shut up!" Genkai commands before sipping her tea. "You were saying?"

Botan smiles gratefully, fidgeting slightly. "His spirit just appeared in Koenma's office. We don't know anything about the situation surrounding his death. And well, you know Yusuke, he's not exactly forthcoming with the information."

--------------------

While Yusuke's spirit was floating free his body was another matter entirely.

Eri smirked as she regarded the lifeless body lying on her wooden floor. Kneeling beside the boy she caresses his cheek approvingly. "I must say, you're even more desirable when you sleep, so innocent." Laughing suddenly the woman stands blushing blonde strands of hair from her face.

Stepping over Yusuke's body Eri pays no heed as her midnight blue gown brushes over him. Slender hands pick up the cordless phone before it even has a chance to ring. "Hello?"

Listening to the babbling on the other end the blonde rolls her eyes. "Atsuko calm down, you're not making any sense." Eri commands calmly. "Now tell me what's wrong." Eri smiles as she focuses on what the other woman is saying. "He's dead? Oh, I'm so sorry, would you like me to come over?"

Her smile widens at the answer. "I understand, goodbye Atsuko, I'm sorry for your loss." Hanging up the phone Eri makes her way into the kitchen to boil some water for tea. Humming softly the woman prepares two cups as she waits for her guest to arrive.

A knock on the door signifies her wait is over and Eri grins. "Aren't I just Miss Popular?" She comments aloud as she opens the door. "Hello Yukina, come on in." She greets stepping aside and allowing the ice maiden entrance. "I made tea." She offers pleasantly leading the girl into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Yukina answers, following the woman and taking the steaming beverage handed to her. Sitting at the kitchen table Yukina glances sideways so that she can watch the prone figure on the floor. "It's a shame it had to happen this way." She says before pulling a small black book out of her yukata and laying it on the table. "I've been keeping track of his movements."

Nodding Eri blows on the warm liquid before taking a sip. "Atsuko just called completely hysterical. You'd think she hadn't done this before by the way she acted."

"She just lost her only son, again. I believe she has a right to morn her loss." Yukina states, staring down at the tabletop.

Eri narrows her eyes as she examines her guest. "You're not having regrets are you?" She asks sharply.

"What? No!" Yukina answers quickly, looking at Eri wide-eyed. "I know it had to be done it's just…"

"I understand." The blonde answers reaching over and patting her friend's hand reassuringly. "This will all be over soon enough."

--------------------

Houten smiles wickedly as he muses over the information his spy had just provided. "So the boy is dead, how convenient." Raizen's lands will be mine. Standing gracefully the elegant demon extends a hand for the girl to take. "You've done well, and now I believe it's time to celebrate Keiko."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please Review. This is going to be a two-parter though I might add an epilogue. So what do you think so far? Good, not so much? I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you believe is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

Dead, Again

Chap 2

Koenma blinks at Kuwabara and Hiei, surprised to see them in Kurama's room. Well, surprised to see Kuwabara there at least. "Ah, you're all together, good, good."

"Hello Koenma, may we help you with something?" Kurama asks the ruler of Rekai politely, not showing his surprise for the princling's sudden appearance.

"Houten, a shadow demon has declared himself lord of Raizen's land, and, apparently Keiko is by his side." Koenma informs the three boys.

"What? But Keiko'd never betray Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaims defending the human girl.

Kurama purses his lips before speaking his thoughts aloud. "And yet it makes perfect sense, Yusuke's reluctance to speak of his death could be because he's trying to protect Keiko."

Koenma nods. "That's what I thought too. Add to it the fact that most shadow demon's have a rather powerful thrall and…"

"Thrall?" Kuwabara echoes blankly. "So that means Keiko didn't do it right? Not of her own free will at least."

The red-haired fox shakes his head in the negative. "No, in order for a thrall to work then the seed must be there already, the demon merely enhances the emotions that accompany the action they wish to happen. Therefore, it's the victim's own action that causes the thrall to strengthen."

Hiei snorts. "Fox's call it charm."

"So what are we waiting for?" Kuwabara yells jumping from his seat. "Let's go kick some demon ass!"

"I concur." Kurama agrees before turning to the shortest boy present. "Hiei?"

"Hn, the foolish detective got himself killed before I could exact my revenge. Whoever murdered him shall pay dearly."

--------------------

Botan stood next to Koenma as they watched the happenings on his big screen TV. Houten had made his move for control. The monks, still loyal to Raizen and his heir, now fought the demon army that accompanied the shadow demon.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were there along with a few other allies Yusuke had managed to attract throughout the years. It would have been an easy battle if not for the setting sun and the swell of shadow demons that could attack safely from within their element.

"Koenma sir! Koenma sir!" An orange ogre calls as he bursts into the office.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Koenma demands angrily.

"But sir it's about Yusuke Urameshi!"

Botan chokes as her attention focuses on the secretary. "What about Yusuke?"

"His spirit's disappeared!"

"What?"

--------------------

"Spirit gun!" The yell echoes across the battlefield causing many to freeze in shock. A brilliant blast of light flies across the battle destroying those who get caught in the way.

Houten barely manages to dodge as he stares at the sight before him. "But-but, you were dead!"

A familiar cocky grin spreads across the newcomer's face as he shrugs. "What can I say? I got people." Yusuke baits before shooting off another spirit blast, this on hits the shadow lord directly obliterating him on contact.

--------------------

"So Yusuke's alive then?"

Atsuko swallows her beer before nodding. "Yep, I'm starting to think he does this just to make me worry." She tells her blonde friend.

Eri laughs and shakes her head. "I doubt it Atsuko, you know how he gets when women cry."

"You really aren't feeling good are you?" Atsuko asks taking in her guest's pale appearance. "You look like shit."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Eri dryly responds before sighing. "I'm fine, just, tired." She answers running a hand through her hair.

Snorting unbelievingly Atsuko eyes her friend before changing the subject. "Yeah well killing a boy and bringing him back to life will do that to you."

Choking on her drink the blonde witch gasps for breath. "What?"

Atsuko smirks. "Yusuke talks in his sleep."

--------------------

"What's going to happen to Keiko now?" Shizuru asks Botan as the group lay around the Kuwabara household.

Botan sighs. "House arrest for the moment, Koenma's keeping a close eye on her though. We're still not exactly sure how long she's been with Houten to begin with."

Yukina eats her ice cream slowly as she listens to the talk around her. The resurrection spell had drained her, though not as much as it affected Eri. The blonde witch was still sleeping off and on trying to regain her lost energy. Puu was helping though; apparently while Yusuke was dead he had gotten attached to the witch's garden and forest. Now the spirit beast refused to leave, either that, or Yusuke had some feelings for the blonde witch. Yukina smiles at the thought.

"So you died in order to lure Houten and his spy out of hiding." Kurama states finally leaning against the back of his chair.

Yusuke nods. "Yep, and it worked."

"Tch, idiot."

Kuwabara ignores Hiei's comment as he asks the question that had been bugging him ever since this whole thing began. "How did you die?"

Grinning widely Yusuke clasps his hands behind his head as he answers. "The best way a man can. At the hands of two beautiful women."

No one notices the deep blush staining a certain ice maiden's skin as she hides her face behind the ice cream bowl.

"Urameshi, you pervert!"

End

Please Review. And? What do you think?


End file.
